Destiny Is Ours To Take
by zoteria
Summary: Two new girls from America came to Hogwarts, and their presence will cause problems and but also new emotions to flow in two mens! Sirius Black and Severus Snape hate each other with passion, but each one is involved with the americans girls, so they must to learn to forgive and tolerate the other for their sake, and beacause danger is in the shadow! SSXOC, SBXOC and more!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! this is my first Ffc of Harry Potter, so please be kind!**

**Also English is not my first language, and I haven't a Beta... so all the errors are mine D:**

**I haven't read the books, and only watch the movies, but I have been reading information of inter, and also from others ffc, thats why I cam with this idea, and so... I hope you like it!**

**So... this is very AU. Is in the time of the Marauders, Voldemor was stop by Albus Dumbledor and killed, (I know I fucking with the plot of the books and movies, but this IS AU) So there is no Dark Lord here, but there is Death Eathers leaft behind, that going to make things dificult and dangerous! **

**Also, the group are in school, and the story start in second year/ third year and on! I hope yours Reviews! Please Don't shoot me for this!**

**The couples are the next: **

**Severus Snape X OC.**

**Sirius Black X OC.**

**Remus Lupin X Nymphadora Tonks.**

**James Potter X Lily Evans.**

**Lucius Malfoy X Narcissa Black.**

**Declaimer: I own nothing! If I did Severus Snape would be mine and wouln't have Die! Q_Q All belongs to J.K. Rowling!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

The noise in the King Cross Station, in London was over powering, people walking fast to their destination, and some walking out of the train station, many of those in the sunny day, were children's, and parents. Some of those go through 9 and 10, and until they reach platform 9 3/4, were the Hogwarts train, where to take the young people to their destination, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, in Scotland.

Two littler figure enter the station, each one with their respective baggage, one suitcase, with the initials of each girl, and two different pets, one white beautiful owl, and one black cat with bright yellow eyes.

Their little feet carried them fast through the crowd of busy people, until their reach 9 and 10 platform, both stop, very confuse and look at each other, their expression between bewilderment and panic.

"Where do you think is this platform 9 3/4?" mused one of the girls, looking around with big dark brown eyes, a death grip on the handle of the car in which her bag was.

"It's suppose to be here, that's what the letter says... I'm sure of it." her companion respond, her own eyes researching the place, until her amber eyes catch a two boys with dark hair run between the two platform with their laggard and disappear in the wall. "Look! Is over there!" exclaim guiding her companion toward what she believed was the entrance to the station.

"Are... are you sure?" her companion wasn't very kin to try what her friend has suggest, but one look at the clock in the nearest wall told her that they didn't have time to waste.

"I'll go first, then you can follow!" and without other thought, the girl with amber eyes, run with her baggage and went through the wall without smacking her face with the wall firs hand.

"_Oh, Dear... she actually went through!_" thought the girl with brown eyes, watching nervous the people around her, before taking a deep breath, and closing her eyes take a run toward the wall, sure she was going to smack into it, but like her companion she pass it and was to her amazement to the platform where a big train with the letters *Hogwarts Express* were posted in the front.

"Hurry up! Or we are going to be late, and I'm sure you don't want that, seen as you're always so punctual" commented the girl with amber eyes, a smile posted in her childish face.

Her only reply was a nod, before the two of them enter the train and miraculously found a empty compartment where they put their suitcases and the cages where their pets where.

"What do you think this school is going to be like?" ask the one with big brown eyes, putting aside a strain of dark hair behind her ear. Her hair was short pas her shoulders, in a rich dark brown almost black, and her fair skin has a gold tone that make it seem as if the sun itself has touch it.

"I'm not sure, but surely it will be something alike our old one" comment her companion, her curly gold blonde hair was in a braid, not much longer than her friend hair, she has amber eyes, and fair white skin, like marble.

"Yes, I suppose... I don't like begin the new student, but at least I have you here with me, I hope that we end in the same House, otherwise... I just don't want to think about it" murmured quietly but still aloud so her companion could hear her.

"Relax a bit, Raven, It's not the end of the world!" she said so, with this big happy and good nature smile in her face, that was the same opposite of her friend's reserved and serious face.

"Pam, really, sometimes I wonder where do you keep that amount of energy and confidence, all the time" Raven murmur, shaking her head in amazement, but nonetheless smile a bit.

A few minutes later, the train left the station, and both girl grin to each other, the emotion of the new school and the new place making them excited. Unfortunately or not, depend in which point of view you see it, the compartment in which they were sitting soon weren't theirs alone. The door was open by two girl with the school uniform robes.

"Do you mind if we sit with you two, the others are full" ask a girl with blond ash hair and blue eyes, her companion a girl with light brown hair and dark eyes.

The two girl eye each other, before Pam answer quit calm.

"Sure, suit yourselves."

"Thank you. Come Dora, let's sit." Commented the blond one. Both pair eye each other in silence, before the new blond speak. "Are you two first year?"

"No, actually we are second year." Again was Pam who answer, still smiling. Raven just nod.

"How curious, I don't remember seen you two before. I'm second year too. My name is Narcissa Black, nice to meet you." Said the blonde one, a calm smile in her pretty face. "This here is my cousin, Nymphadora Tonks, she's first year.

"Hey, nice to meet you." Dora wave her hand and grin to them. " It's a shame, I was hoping that you two were first year like me, It's my first year at Hogwarts."

"I'm Pamela Belflour, and we are second year, but we are transfer students, from America." Pam grin, observing both girls. "Oh, this here, quit like a mouse is my cousin, Raven Belfour."

Raven shot a look at her cousin, her brow furrowed, but in her eyes was not any bad emotion toward her relative.

"Please to meet you, I'm Raven." Was all that the petite girl said, and smile shyly.

"Oh, so that explain the accent." Comment Tonks, nodding to herself.

"Well, I hope you both found Hogwarts like a second home, it is for most of us, and hopefully we end in the same house." Said Narcissa, making comfortable in her seat.

The rest of the ride, was in a comfortable silence, with occasional comment about school and teachers and the houses. When there was a few minutes for arriving, Narcissa told the two girls to change into her robes, to which both agreed, and when finally their arrive at the platform the Bleflour girls were with their nerves at top, but for different reasons, Pam from excitement and Raven for apprehension at the outcome.

"Well, we'll see in the great Hall later, care full Dora. Farewell girls." Narcissa went to follow the others student while the three girls watcher go with conflictive emotions.

"First Years! First Years over here!" A loud voice, belonging to a extremely tall man with an impressive beard, was calling the new student. "Here, follow me! To the boats! C'mo, First Years!"

The three girls eyes the others new student, and the tall man, and then follow them, to where a many boats were to take them to the impressive castle in the other side of the lake.

"Four people for boat, no more than four!" call the giant man, before take one for himself.

Raven, Pam and Tonks mount the boat with a boy, who did pay them any attention, and that was fine with them, while Pam and Tonks were excited and almost couldn't contain their emotion, Raven was almost hyperventilating from fear and nervousness, her usual sun kissed gold skin was pale like a ghost.

But even she could not deny that the view of the impressive castle that was going to be their home from the next six years was something amazing, breathtaking, even when was so dark. Finally the boats arrive to the shore and slowly the children got down and form a file that follow the giant man, to a part of the castle and into room, where he stop.

"Well, first I'm Rubeus Hagrid, and am the Gamekeeper of Hogwarts" His beaming voice resounded in the close room, making some students wince once or twice. "You must wait here until Professor Mcgonagall came to scort you to the Great Hall." And with a beaming smile he left.

"Oh, For Merlin beard! I'm almost too excited to stay still!" Tonks beaming grin was posted in her face like a thousand lights, her feet couldn't stay put, so she was moving from one foot to the other.

"I know what you mean!" nodded fervently Pam, the grin in her face almost braking her face in half.

"I think... I'm going to throw up" murmur Raven quietly, moving her hands nervously, her eyes were open almost popping out of her childish pale face.

But none pay any mind to her comment, however all the students were abruptly silenced by the door opened and the appearance of a stern woman, dressed with black robes and a pointy hat, her green eyes, watching them with seriousness.

"Welcome to Hogwards, I'm Professor Minerva Mcgonagall, and in a few minutes I'm going to take you to the Great Hall, were you are going to be sorted in one house. The House are four, and their names are, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff , Ravenclaw, and Slytherin, the sorting is very important ceremony because while you are here, you house will be your home, your family, and you will spend free time in your house common room, sleep in your dormitoris and have class with your housemate." Mcgonagall, made a stop in her speech, eyeing the students, before continue her talk. "While you are at Hogwarts your triumphs will gain your house points, while any rules-braking will automatically lose those points. At the end of the year, the house with more points will be awarded with the house cup. I hope you great look, in your sorting. The sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school, so I suggest that you smoothen yourselves the most you can. I'll be back in a short seconds, please wait quietly." Concluded the Professor, and soon left.

Everybody continue their little excited murmuring, but soon there was a woosh sound at the back of the ground, and suddenly a group of ghost past through the wall, scaring the students as they go, some scream and others laugh, but in reality the ghost were payning any mind to the student, too concentrated in their conversation. Raven was too concern at the upcoming ceremony that she didn't pay attention to that, while Tonks and Pam were murmuring excitedly about the ceremony and some sport game, name Quiddich.

Suddenly the ghost recall the new students and smile, one of them beam at them, saying.

"First years? I hope see some of your in Hufflepuff soon!"

Again in a matter of seconds, the door open and Mcgonagall appear again.

"Move along, students, the ceremony is about to begin" her sharp voice, silence all the students. The Ghost quietly disappear through the wall, and Mcgonagall continue, eyeing everyone. "Form a line and follow me." She said to us.

The Great Hall, was an impressive room, the ceiling apparently was bewitched to look like the night sky and was lighted by thousand and thousand of candle light in the air above the four tables, were the others students sat. Each table were covered with plate and goblets all empty, at the top of the hall were other table, were the Teachers were sat. Professor Mcgonagall lead the group lined to the front hall, face toward the teacher's table, were a stool with a hat stood silently waiting for them.

Raven was so pale and her hands incredibly cold, her teeth were biting her lower lip, and her stomach was so twisted in uneasiness that she really thought to run away from the inevitable ceremony, but her feet stay glue to the floor. Pam, turn her head around amazed at her surrounding, but soon catch the face of her cousin, and smiling kindly took her hand in hers, and give it a reassuring squeeze, and in retune she smile a little.

Suddenly both girl were startled by a voice, that start singing some tune that neither Belflour recognize. All the people in the hall was silent while the strange a ragged hat sing, but soon when the song ended all the student and teachers burst into applause. The hat bowed to each table and soon when Professor Mcgonagall step forward holding a long roll of parchment all the students made silence.

"When I will call your name, you will put on the hat and sit the in stool to be sorted. Raily, Lucas!" Professor Mcgonagall said. And the boy that has sit with the three girls in the boat step forward put on the hat and sit.

There was a moment of silence and the suddenly the hat shouted. "Hufflepuff!"

"Oh, Merlyn! This is it! I'm going to faint!" whisper Raven, more pale if that was possible, holding her cousin hand in a dead grip.

"Calm down, Raven, you'll be fine" assure Pam, trying to feel her fingers, but to no avail. In reality Pam wasn't that calm either, but if knew that if she panic her coursing probably will faint. "It's gonna be fast you see."

Suddenly Professor Mcgonagall call.

"Nymphadora Tonks!" and both girl saw their new acquaintance, walk tensly to the stool, and sit with the hat in her head. Both girls watch with rap attention, until the hat shout again. "Gryffindor!"

The Table of that House erupted in sheers and applause, very enthusiastic. And they feel relive for their friend, because she had pass for the worst and survive. But too soon their calmness broke, 'cause Professor Mcgonagall next call.

"Pamela Belflour!"

Both cousins look at each other with apprehension, and forcefully Pam let go of Raven hand and with a defiant and brave look in her face walk toward the stool and sit with the hat. Immediately she hear a voice in her head speaking. It was the voice of the sorting hat.

"Hmmm... interesting you are, you have the bravery of a lion, you show courage when defending what do you think is right, but smart, very smart... and a good heart, but you aren't someone to be fool easily... hmmm, I know where to put you... " and it said, then shouted. "Gryffindor!"

And again the tablet and the rest of the un-sorted students cheer loudly, Raven was smiling with happiness for her dear cousin. And again her little cheer mode was broke by the voice of their Professor, but this time calling her name.

"Raven Belflour!"

Raven gasp, her eyes open, and her body frozen for a few second, she stood there in the middle of the few people that were felt totally frozen in the spot, until Professor Mcgonagall call her name again, her legs didn't move an inch. With deliberate slow walk, and legs like Jell-O she came forward to the stool and sit with the ragged hat in her head. And suddenly a voice was speaking, the hat she realize, but it was so big, or she so small that the hat cover her eyes and she couldn't see a thing.

"Hmmm... Another Belflour, I see... " murmur the Hat. Contemplative. "You are smart in your own way, and cunning as well... no very brave, but if the time came when something important is in danger nothing is going to stop you... a good heart, but there's a dark secret keep deep from you, where to put you?" mused he hat. "No Ravenclaw... No Gryffindor... No Hufflepuff... " Raven had the heart in her throat, the flow of her blood like a drum in her ears didn't allow her to hear anything but the words of the sorting hat.

"_Where are you going to put me, then? I'm not qualify for any house?_" Raven ask in fear, and apprehension.

"What to do? What to do?" mused the hat again, like a song. "Slytherin... maybe?... Hmmm, but if I put you in there things could go very wrong for you... but again, the other houses aren't for your, neither... "

By this point Raven's hands were white for her grip in the stool, and her eyes started to form tears, even when she has manage to stay still like a rock and no move even one finger, there was a little tremor that was making her body tremble and only the watchful eye could catch.

"_Oh, Dear Merlyn... _" pray Raven, her nerves wasn't going to last much of this uncertainty. She was ready to pass out, right there.

"Calm down, little one... this decision is not easy in your case... " assure the hat, the said to her. "Be very careful with who your put your trust, otherwise the outcome of your future will be a dark one if the secret came to light... " then another pause.

"_What are you talking about? what secret?_" ask Raven, mortified and confuse.

"You'll see... but remember my advice... I have decide where to put you..." answer the hat. The out loud shout. "Slytherin!"

For a few seconds Raven saw little points of light in her vision, and for a second she through that she was going to fain there, but that quickly past and her eyes suddenly were glancing at the crowd of students in the Great Hall. The table of Slytherin abruptly cheer and applause like crazy, even when she didn't know why. And Professor Mcgonagall instrucher to go and sit in her new house table.

With dread and weak knees that support her by pure miracle, Raven walk slowly to her new table, her eyes watching the free spaces in the table, there were various, 'cause not all the Slytherins of that year were sorterd yet, but she caught a place near the front, where a lanky pale guy was sitting, he had black shoulder legh hair, that look slightly greasy, and dark black eyes, her expression was indifferent and cold, and he look like he was a few years older than her.

But there was something about him that make her go, and sit beside him, even when there was others free seats away from him, she just did it. her head bowed down , with her hair falling like a curtain at either side of her face, watching intently her plate and ignoring the strange looks that she was receiving from her own house and the others all well.

She ignore the rest of the sorting, and keep focusing in the table and the strange but soothing presence of the guy sitting beside her. She didn't hear a word from the Headmaster talking and was startled when the food appear out of nowhere. Her head was a turmoil of thought and doubts about everything and anything, she didn't even notice when her plate were filed with smash potatoes and some beef, and some pumpkin juice.

Raven eat, lost in her own thought, while her turmoil and nervousness were slowly calming down, then the Headmaster rise again and start talking, but she really wasn't listening a bit, of what he was saying, her head still bowed down. But suddenly something made her rise her head a bit, and look at her right, right to the eyes of the strange boy, she note vaguely that he has a hooked nose, and he was thin, fair skin, really pale like he never see the like of the sun, and brow lightly furrowed, with this intense and speculative glance directed at her.

For a few minutes, they inspect each other silently, then their eyes found each other, locked in each other, black with dark brown, and Raven look at him and smile shyly at him, without realizing that she was doing it. Her cheeks starting to feel warm, and with horror and embarrassment she realize that she was blushing, even with her gold light tone of skin, it was pretty obvious.

Her heart was pouting hard in her ribcage, and she didn't know what to do with her anymore, so she didn't the only thing that she always do when uncomfortable, and lower her head again and let her hair fall to hide her bushing face, while the butterfly in her stomach dance like mad.

"_What is this uncomfortable feeling?_" thought Raven, confused, again lost in her own thought, not paying attention to her surrounding, and the conversation of her house mate around her. Just two people of all the students were in silence, lost in their our though.

And these were two Slytherin.

A girl of second year, and a boy of third year.

* * *

><p><strong>So there is the first chapter! I hope that ypu have like it! and I'll wait for your fantastic Reviews in the form of you oponion! <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! this is my first Ffc of Harry Potter, so please be kind!**

**Also English is not my first language, and I haven't a Beta... so all the errors are mine D:**

**The group are in school, and the story start in second year/ third year and on! I hope yours Reviews! Please Don't shoot me for this!**

**I Appreciate the two reviews that you guys let me! So I wasn't going to post the next chapter yet, but today my muse came to me and made me write it! I hope that you guys let me know what do you think about it! please let reviews! **

**The couples are the next:**

**Severus Snape X OC.**

**Sirius Black X OC.**

**Remus Lupin X Nymphadora Tonks.**

**James Potter X Lily Evans.**

**Lucius Malfoy X Narcissa Black.**

**Declaimer: I own nothing! If I did Severus Snape would be mine and wouln't have Die! Q_Q All belongs to J.K. Rowling!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Raven was startle out of her thoughts again, when the food disappear from the table, and my attention was drag to Professor Dumbledore, who has stood up in the teacher table.

"Ahem!" All the students stop their conversation and turn their attention to the Headmaster. "Now that we have been fed and have out stomach full, I have a Start-of-term notice to inform you all. The first year and new student must know that The Forbidden Forest is out of limits to all the student body, and some of the oldest student should do well to remember that" Dumbledore said, eye all the student, but pause a little too long in the Gryffidor table. "I also must remember you, by petition of Mr. Filch, the caretaker, that no magic should be used in the corridors between classes. Quidditch trials will begin the two weeks after the term, everyone interest in join their house team, should contact Madam Hooch." The man point to a Professor with grey-white hair and yellow eyes sitting in the principal table. "Now before we go to bed, let's sing the school song!" He's enthusiasm was obvious, while he beam to the students.

The entire school got up from their seats and start singing the school song, Raven just keep her mouth shut, and just observe her cousin across the room, who in that moment was watching her, and both smile with mirth, both their eyes were sparkling with amusement at the odd behavior of the school body, teachers and students.

Once the uncoordinated singers stop the song, Dumbledore smile to everyone.

"Now off to bed!" exclaim good nature the Headmaster. "First years follow the Perfects!" he inform before anyone could make a move from the tables.

Everyone in the Great Hall, start to left to their common room, leaded by their Perfects, and Raven has lost sight of the dark haired boy that has been sitting beside her in the dinner. She begin a short height did help, and she was having troubles following right person to the right place.

"Raven!"

The named girl turn around and to her delight and relief, she saw no other than to Narcissa Black making her way to her, until both Slytherin girls were side by side.

"Congratulations! Now you are one of us!" Cissa smile kindly to the new girl, before motioned for her to follow her. "Come, I led you to the common room, is in the Dungeons, this way!" and with that comment both make their way until their reach the first years and the Slytherin perfect.

"Hey, Cissa!" called a young voice.

"Regulus! Welcome to Slytherin!" the girl grin at him, before motioned to her to companions to pay attention to the perfect.

Raven was puzzle and a bit confuse, 'cause they were standing in front of a stone wall in the dungeons.

"Behind this wall lies the hidden door to the entrance of Slytherin common room. The password change every now and then, so you must be well aware of it. If you forget were the entrance is or the password... well let's say that you better bloody well don't forget it, 'cause you'll have to wait until someone comes to let you in! the password for now is _Serpentsortia_!" said the perfect. And with that the stone wall pull apart to let them pass.

Raven eye were wide open, like most of the first years. The common room was underground, with rough stone walls, in the ceiling the lamps were old silver, and in general the room colors of the furniture were mostly black, green and silver. With huge windows from the floor to the ceiling that face the Black Lake, making it seem mysterious and elegant at the same time. A fire was cracking in the marvelous crave fireplace, making the common room not so cold. Some of the others students were already in the common room, seated in the chairs and couches in there.

The perfect guide us to a part were two set of stone stairs were, one lead to the left and one to the right.

"The girl dormitory is up to the right stairs, the boys to the left. Students of others sex aren't allowed in to the others dormitory, so don't try anything funny" inform the guy, watching them with a bored expression on his not too attractive face. "You'll see that all your belonging are already in your respective rooms." With that he left to join the others in the fireplace.

"Come over here!" instruct Cissa, leading Raven to the stairs, and up to the second stop, were a door was open and could be seen five dark wood four poster bed, with green emerald curtains, and grey and white covers. "This is the dormitory of the second year, there is your trunk and your stuff!" she said, pointing at one of the beds that was beside the great window.

Raven walk to the bed, and at the footboard was her trunk, with her cat's cage. His huge yellow eyes observe her and he meowed loudly in protest.

"I'm sorry Salem, I'll let you out in a minute" said Raven, letting out the big furball, who immediately went and lay down beside the pillow, his tail moving slightly.

"What a pretty cat, no much people have cat's in Hogwarts" commented Cissa, who's bed was right next to her new friend. "Mostly we have owls for familiars"

"Well, Salem is something special, sometimes I swear he even understand what people talk about, he's pretty intelligent" she said, closing the curtains and changing her cloths for a purple long knee nightgown, then open the curtains again and start to brush her hair and made it in a braid. "Good night, Narcissa."

"Cissa, call me Cissa. Just my mother and family call me Narcissa. And good night to you too."

#

#

#######

#

#

Pam was sitting in the bed in her new dormitory in Gryffindor tower, observing her new friend Lily Evans unpack her things, the others doing the same, but she wasn't in the mood to do so. So she just was sitting with a broad smile in her pretty face watching her roommates. Lily was a beauty redhead with pale skin and green eyes, who apparent to be cheerful and friendly, and Pam almost immediately since sitting in the Gryffindor table has like her.

"So, tell us Pam, how America is like?" Ask one of the girl, she has brown gold hair and dark blue eyes, her name was Maya Sunfly.

"Well... like any other country I guess" she comment, laying face down in the bed with her arms hugging the pillow to her chest and resting her face in it. "Me and my family lives in New Jersey, a rural place with no much civilization around, you know, trees, earth, a little town nearby, no much to choose where to go" She said, nonchalantly. "My cousin and I then assist to Salem School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and that place is pretty much the same, but with more civilization near."

All the girls were listening with rap attention to her tale.

"And what do you think about boys?" ask another of the girls with a mischievous smile, a blond with brown eyes, Annabeth Smith. "Someone left behind in your country, maybe?"

Pam stare at her with a blank expression, then shake her head no.

"I'm more interest in cloth and make up, and of course in learn magic, not in boys" she said, kicking her feet in the air.

"Pam, what do you think of Sirius Black? Isn't he dreamy and gorgeous?" sigh the last of the girls, a brunet with brown eyes.

To this Pam couldn't hold back a snort, rolling her eyes, somewhat annoyed at the mention of that git. When she has been sorted in to Gryffindor, and has go to the table, she have had the mad luck to sit beside the guy, a third year, black hair, pale skin and grey eyes, with a smile to large and arrogance covering from head to toed. He has spend the entire meal hearing his comment and him flirt blatantly with her, and every other girl near him. If it's wasn't for Lily sitting beside her, Pam probably has been expulsed for murder his companion.

"No. He is kinda annoying and arrogant for what I gather from him in the dinner at the Great Hall tonight" comment sitting in her bed, and closing the curtains and change her school uniform for her orange and red pajamas, and then open the curtains again to see all the girls looking at her like she has grown another head, less Lily who has a amuse smile in her lips. "What? Did I say something wrong?" she ask confuse.

"How could you say something like that?! He's perfect!" exclaim the three girls giggling like mad. Lily and Pam just look at them and roll their eyes.

"I agree with Pam, Sirius is too arrogant for his own good!" commented Lily sitting in her bed.

"HA! You just say that because he, James and his gang always mess around with your strange and greasy git, snivellus! I still wonder how could you be friends with that hooked nose Slytherin guy?" said Annabeth disdainfully, grimacing at the thought of the lanky greasy guy.

"We agree" the other two said in unison, like many times before.

"Severus is a good guy, and very intelligent, and he is not a git, and I would appreciate if you girl don't call him for that hideous name that the stupid James Potter and his friends give him in front of me!" Lily was obviously not happy with them, and Pam was curious about Lily's friend and why the reaction of them.

"Oh, come on Lily! Is just funny call him that!"

But Lily still didn't back down. Pam, to break the tension in the room, ask a question that have been in her head since arriving at the common room.

"Hey girls, why am I staying in the third years dormitory, since I am second year?" enquire Pam, watching with satisfaction that the tension disappear immediately.

"Well, apparently there was a problem with that room, and half the place is a disaster, so you have been assigned to us for the rest of the school year!" comment Lily smiling brightly.

"Awesome!" exclaim Pam, grinning brightly. "Well we better go to sleep or we would not be waking in the morning! Night girls!" and with that she closed her eyes and was lost in Morfeo's world.

#

#

#######

#

#

Severus Snape, third year Slytherin, was up and out the common room, at a very early hour in the morning and the sun has barely start to rise in the sky. Classes were supposed to start at 8 a.m. in the morning, the students usually go to breakfast at 7 a.m. but the food was always a bit early than the body school prepared by the house elves. He always got up early no matter at what hour he has gone to sleep the previous night. And like always he have a book of potions in his hands that he has been studying since last night, eager to learn more about anything concerning magic, even when he knew more curses than most 7th years students. Without realizing it he soon found himself in the Great Hall, very few students and Professors were in the room, two Ravenclaw girls, Three Gryffindor boys, and four Slytherins. In the Teacher table was Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster, Minerva Mcgonagal, the head of house of Gryffindor, professor Filius Flitwich, the hrad of house of Ravenclaw, and Professor Horace Slughorn, the head of house of Slytherin, and they were chatting with each other.

Severus walk to the Slytherin table, and sit by himself, his mind in the potion that he has already memorize from the book and the new potions that he was learning now. He was musing about a few possibilities in some of the potions to make when there was a movement in his peripheral vision, and then someone sit by his side.

Thinking briefly of last night, and the strange little girl who has sit with him, Severus lift his glace from the book to the person sitting with him, but it wasn't the curious girl of last night, no who was sitting there was his best friend, Lucius Malfoy, third year Slytherin and one of the few person with who he hang around.

Lucius has fair skin, long shoulder length blond almost white hair, and light grey eyes. He was, cording to the female population one of the most good looking boys of the school. Severus himself was unattractive to the girls, who considering him too lanky and greasy, with a big hook nose, but that was fine by him. The only person of the other sex he was interest in romantically or otherwise, was his best friend girl, Lily Evans.

"Morning" said Lucius, putting some egg and toast bread in his plate, with some strawberry jelly.

"Morning" comment Severus, distracted again by his book.

"Here, eat something" and without waiting for a response, Lucius put the same in his friend plate snatching the book out of his hands.

"Lucius!" Severus protest, with a feral scowl in his pale face, his black eyes boring a hole in his friends. "Give that back, now!"

"No, you eat first, then you can study whatever you want" respond the blond, whose face was impassive.

"Whatever... " Severus mutter under his breath, taking a handful of egg and shove it into his mouth, still irritated with his friend, but recognizing that he have to eat anyway, no point to study with his belly empty. "Where were you last night, by the way? I didn't see you at dinner last night" mutter more to himself than to his friend, but he hear him anyway.

"My father was having other of that reunions with those people, and he order me to stay until he was done. He didn't want me to take the train today, no idea why" said Lucius, with a scowl of his own in the face, his mode nothing near good in that moment.

Severus just nod, neither of them have a easy life, and their infancies hasn't been a rose road to them, for different reasons and acts. Specially in the family business.

Lucius mother has die when he was four years old, and his father was a rich bastard who handle his son like a dog in private, punishing him severely hard when he do something that he considerate a Malfoy shouldn't do, or when he didn't do correctly something that his old man want him to.

Of course in public, Abraxas Malfoy was a respected man of business and a gentleman, a cover that he has build to the outside world carefully. But in reality he was a cruel cold man, with ambitions far beyond of what a Pureblood aristocrat would want. Obsessed with blood purity. It was said that he has been with the short live Dark Lord, Voldemort a few years ago, before Albus Dumbledore has kill the bastard. But just Lucius and Severus know the true, and that was that Abraxas Malfoy was one of the first generals of the mad dark wizard, and his tattoo in his left arms was proof of it.

Lucius was a Pureblood, and has been taught since infancy the importance of the Pureblood status and what he must think and act of almost everything, specially Muggles and Muggle-borns. And while in the outside the blond appear to be as cold and emotionless as his father, the reality was that the boy could think for himself, even when in the beginning he has thought like his father, his opinion change when he start school. But for fear of what his father would do to him if he do or say something good to or for Muggles or Muggle-borns, Lucius has remain quiet and impassive. Until he reach adulthood, at seventeen, he must stay out of his father bad side for good, if he wanted to live.

Severus on the other hand, was a Half-blood, son of Eileen Prince, from an old Pureblood aristocrat family of the wizarding world and a simple Muggle, Tobias Snape. His non-magic father, hate all that have to do with magic, and he tend to be aggressive against Severus himself or his mother, the latter was the usual victim of his abuse. The Prince family, they were wealthy and has good properties and extensive lands almost has rich as the Malfoys, they turn their back to the only child and heiress, Eileen for marring a filthy Muggle, and so the Snape live very poorly and in a living hell.

Elinor Prince, Severus granmother has wanted to rebuild the bond between her daughter and the family when she knew of her grandson, but his husband, Robald Prince has forbid it and order her to stay away from them, claiming that Eileen has stained the line of Pureblood marring Tobias Snape. So neither knew of the abuse and hard life that their only daughter and grandson were living.

Severus when was home, always avoid talking about magic, and his mother avoid talk about and used it while around her husband, for fear that he would strike her or her son, in one of his jealousy and mad fury. But that wasn't always the trigger, 'cause if that wasn't enough, Severus father was an alcoholic, and when he was drunk or sober he always ends hitting her wife and son.

For that, Severus has developed a hatred towards Muggles and Muggle-borns, for the unique exception to the rule, Lily Evans. And since a little child, he thought of learn every type of magic to defend himself and his mother when the time come, he could save his mother from the monster of what was his father. And his ability to perform magic was excellent, and he stand out in two of his classes more than the other, Potions and Defense Against The Dark Arts, better known as DADA.

And given the background of these two Slytherins, it was no surprise that they have become good friends. even Lily didn't known of the details of Severus home. For that the two boys has form a strong friendship, and they help each other always.

Even when the problem with the four stupid and annoyingly bastards Gryffindors come around the corner to bully Severus for the solely reason they think they could, Lucius stood beside him. Usually that time, James and his monkey band don't do nothing more than to insult him and call him named, now if Severus was on his own, that was another story completely different.

The only other that stood by him was Lily and that was another of the reasons why Severus like Lily Evens. Nobody apart for the two of them ever has give a shit about him begin bully for the famous Marauders.

"So how was yesterday night? Something interesing?" Ask Lucius, finishing his pumpkin juicy, his food long time gone now. He turn to see his dark friend, and he raise his eyebrow a bit.

Severus grunt something under his breath that Lucius didn't catch right away.

"Sorry, what did you say? I didn't hear you clearly" the blond taunt him, with a vague smile in his handsome face.

"Some strange girl for first year sit beside me at the dinner table" Severus said in between gritted teeth, no comfortable with the conversation at all.

"Oh?" now Lucious tone was, curious, and mischievous and a grin was pasted in his mouth. "How come? I believe that all girls were terrified of you, spatially the newbies of first yea" he commented trying to hide his laughter but failing miserably.

Severus scowl was now more evident and hard, but both knew that the Malfoy didn't meant it to offend of hurt the other boy, he always teased him good nature.

"I don't know, she just finish getting sorted and then went and sit beside me, the spot where you were suppose to sit yesterday. I swear that there were more seating at the table, the first years sorted in to Slytherin were few at the time" mused out laud a bit distracted. "And I don't terrified the girls, they found me repulsive and unattractive, you asshole" that last part, the black hair boy roll his eyes. "Not that I blame them, anyway I'm not interest in any birdbrain girl, anyhow."

"Hmmm... Who's this mysterious girl that you haven't figured out, and that is obviously causing you bright mind to go unfocused? You know her name?" inquired the blond, more curious now. His dark hair friend wasn't usually thinking about females other than the Evans girl, he usually was focused in his study and experiments with potions and his two best friends. And to cause him, of all guys, to pay attention to someone else, specially a girl, to be worthy of his thought, was no something of everyday.

"Her name is Raven Belflour, and she is first year 'cause she have to be sorted, unless of course she has been a transfer student from other country." Severus paused a second, thinking deep about the encounter the two have last night, her naive and innocent glace, and that blush in her cheeks that he couldn't figure out where has come from. She hadn't look at him like he was some disgusting and she couldn't been far away from him, or like the other male and female always look at him, minus Malfoy and Evans. He furrow his brow more deeply, now a bit more confuse by that information, before go on with his explanation. "She's short, skinny, pass shoulder length dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, and her skin is fair, but has faint gold tone like she has live all her life in a tropical country. She's no beauty."

Lucius has a pensive expression in his face, his grey eyes never leaving his friends face, more and more intrigued by this unknown girl and her effect in Severus's persona.

"Did she talk to you?" he inquire for more information.

"No." again Severus scowl at him, and roll his eyes. "She didn't say a word."

"So why, pray tell, are you so curious about her?" Now the blond was sure that something interesting has happen last night between his best friend and that girl, and he has miss it!

"Because of her behavior, dumbass, haven't you listening half of what I say?" the irritation in his voice was back.

"You haven't give me some plausible reason as to why is this girl so special, genius!" retort the blond, now he was the one rolling his eyes.

"She isn't. That's the problem, Malfoy, she's no special!" the boy with black eyes glare at his friend starting to become angry for apparently no reason, and that only made his temper boil. "She's not! Then why didn't she acts like the other population of girls in this school has?! Why did she not grimace when she saw my face?! Or scowl and leave with disgust printed in her face, that I'm used to see?!" Severus growl, a furious scowl in his pale face, his eyes ablaze with confusion and curiosity equally.

Lucius raised his eyebrows, almost reaching his hairline. He never has seen his friend that passionate about anything other than magic and maybe Lily Evans, or perhaps when he was furious with the Gryffindor bastards. This was indeed, something worth to look into. He knew the reaction of the female population to his dearest friend, and that make him sad, because he knew that Severus was a great and brilliant guy, with honor and a gentleman, considering the background of them, that was saying something. And anything that he consider important or worth trying always got is entire attention, and he was a loyal friend, something you couldn't say about every Slytherin.

Lucious was sure that any girl that enter in a relationship with his friend Severus, would be incredibly valued and cherish above all, and if he could say it, loved till the end, sincerely and faithfully. But the girls in Hogwarts were too stupid to see beyond the physic, and his reserved personality; Severus was too brilliant and dark for them, even the Slytherin girls. Lily Evans, was the only girl who has been able to see beyond, but Lucius has a suspicious that the Gryffindor girl just view Severus like a friend, or perhaps like a brother and nothing more, but he keep that thought to himself, the blond didn't want his friend to get hurt. And there was a possibility that he would be wrong, and she actually like him like someone of the other sex, but he highly doubt it.

And that was a shame. And a real waste.

"I suppose then, we have to find out what we could of this Raven Belflour" propose Lucius, with a poker face watching his friend by the rim of his eye.

"I don't want nor I need to find out anything about her" Severus scowl, growing with annoyance.

"Oh, you do, my dear potion master, you certainly do... and want" the blond was sure they will do as he said. When he saw the black eyes boy glare at him and open his mouth to speak, he cut in. "And yes, we will, otherwise you will not be able to think straight."

"No, I won't."

"Please, I know you Severus, If you don't solve this puzzle, you won't be able to concentrate properly in other things, because this is going to come back to your thought again and again, until you finally make a mistake in whatever you'll do 'cause you couldn't think in anything else." the blond said eyeing his friend. "You need to solve this, is in your nature."

Severus snort, but didn't say anything else. He knew Lucius was right. When he became across a riddle or some sort equal, Severus had the urge to solve it or go insane trying it, that's why potions was one of his favorite subject, his mind always was working in different ways to do the recipe and what interesting thing could come out of it. or the form to perfecting it, to making better. Or to created something new entirely. Either potions or his own spells.

But Severus came back from his thought rater fast when his eyes catch the person entering the Great Hall for breakfast.

* * *

><p><strong>So there is the second chapter! I hope that you have like it! and I'll wait for your fantastic Reviews in the form of your oponion! :D<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Am sooooooo sorry for haven't post the next chapter! but my laptop broke! and I have to erase all and put it like a new one and everything was lost! but finally with my sisters help I could fix it!**

**This is my first Ffc of Harry Potter, so please be kind!**

**Also English is not my first language, and I haven't a Beta... so all the errors are mine D:**

**So... this is very AU. Is in the time of the Marauders, Voldemor was stop by Albus Dumbledor and killed, (I know I fucking with the plot of the books and movies, but this IS AU) So there is no Dark Lord here, but there is Death Eathers leaft behind, that going to make things dificult and dangerous!**

**Also, the group are in school, and the story start in second year/ third year and on! I hope yours Reviews! Please Don't shoot me for this!**

**The couples are the next:**

**Severus Snape X OC.**

**Sirius Black X OC.**

**Remus Lupin X Nymphadora Tonks.**

**James Potter X Lily Evans.**

**Lucius Malfoy X Narcissa Black.**

**Declaimer: I own nothing! If I did Severus Snape would be mine and wouln't have Die! Q_Q All belongs to J.K. Rowling!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Raven opened her eyes, to see directly to a pair of big yellow round cat's eyes looking right back at her from above. If she was another person, she would be startle by it, but Salem, her cat sometimes wakes her that way some days. It wasn't an uncommon thing. What were strange were her surrounding, long curtains of emerald green, and a window from floor to ceiling that wasn't reflecting the sky, no, those windows was facing water, and give the room a light green glow. It takes her a full five minutes to finally know where she was, and why.

Hogwarts, School Of Witchcraft and Wizardy, Scotland, Britain.

The audible mew, of Salem, takes her attention back to him, his tail was moving from side to side, and he was watching her with intensity like he was waiting for her to get up and do something. With a sigh, Raven took hold of her furry black cat that was laying in her chest and part of her stomach and put him aside in the bed, finally getting up.

"You really are hungry, aren't you?" ask the dark hair girl to his feline friend. He only meowed again, more loudly this time. "Alright, boy, Am on it! Just wait till am clothed!"

She look around and noted that all the other girls in the dormitory were asleep, so with silent movements she took her new cloth and went to the bathroom with Salem behind her all the time. The uniform of the school, it consisted in a new tie, green and silver, a long sleeve white shirt, a dark grey sweater, a long keen black skirt, with the socks she opted for black thigh-high stockings and black shoes, above all a black robe with the Slytherin House emblem in it. Raven look at the marrow and watch her semi-wild hair, and after a few minutes of thinking decide to just put it into a low bum with the occasional lock of hair out of it, that she couldn't tame, no matter how hard she try.

"Really buddy?" she asks her companion, who was cleaning his fur all the time she was dressing herself. He only look at her and mew. With a smile, she commented. "You are an odd cat."

Once out of the common room, she stood still in the middle of the corridor in the dungeons, without a clue of where to go to the Great Hall, last night was a bit fuzzy in her memory. But Salem, apparently knew where to go, because after a few seconds he start to walk and she follow behind. Eventually she fined some students heading to what she believe was the Great Hall, and after a few minutes of following them she arrive at the room were the feast was the night before.

Raven stood there unsure, and lost in her thoughts, when she feel a little paw touch her leg, and look at the floor were Salem was standing in his hind legs with the two front legs against her keens, with his big yellow eyes observing her. With a gentle smile, she gets down and lifts him in her arms, burring her face in his soft fur, the familiar smell calming her nerves a little, and without lifting her gaze Raven walk to the Slytherin table, sitting down almost at the far end of it. Not noticing that two guys were observing her.

She put the cat in her lap, and pursed her lips watching the breakfast trying to decide what to eat, she wasn't a girl to really eat in the morning, so she opted for just a cup of milk and bacon and bread for Salem, which she put in her plate and then in the bench beside her. Once Raven observe that her cat was enjoining his food, and take the book from one of her pockets and opened in the front page, the title read *Potions level-II*, and like every time she read something, she got lost in the book.

#

#

#######

#

#

Severus watch the little girl stand in the entrance of the Great Hall, observing wearily the room, before looking at her feet and pick up a black fur, that looks like a cat, and still with her head bow down, she walk pass them to set a few seats far away from them. Lucius pay rapt attention to the new girl, observing his friend and her, from one to the other repeatedly; and he has to suppress a laugh when she took out a book and start to read. And _Potions,_ no less.

"So… is she the girl you were talking about?" Ask Lucius, observing her more carefully.

"She is." Was all the black hair boy said, his eyes glue to her from while his brain was going in all the information he have of her, which wasn't much actually.

"Hmmm… " Was all Lucius said, in his mind was forming a plan to get the two of them to has the rest of the breakfast with the newbie, without making her weary of them or something. But everything he thinks of was too suspicious, so he decides to go with the most obvious and natural. "Come on! Let's go talk to her!" and with that the blond boy took him by the arm and drag him with him to the seat across from her.

Severus try to take away from his hold but to no avail, Lucius was stronger than him, and if he was going to be truthful with himself, he did want to know more about her even when he was annoyed with the tactic of his friend.

Lucius force Severus to sit with him in front of her, and clear his throat loudly to call her attention to them. Which work a few seconds later, she emerge from behind her book, blinking owlishly at them before lowering the book of potions slowly, like unsure of what to do, or what could possibly want the two of them with her, no less.

Raven was beyond confuse, watching the two guys sitting across from her, one has fair skin and long shoulder white-blond hair, and light grey eyes, and was very attractive, and the other… well, she did recognize him from last night, the guy with black shoulder hair and black pools from eyes, that held something that she couldn't identify, but it intrigued her.

"Erm… Hi." was all she could say, very uncomfortable, she wasn't good at socializing with people she didn't know.

"Hello, I'm Lucius Malfoy, and this… " The blond motion to his friend, that has a permanent scowl in his face, sign of the irritation of the situation Lucius guess. "This is Severus Snape. We are third year."

Raven wasn't sure what was she supposed to do or say for that matter. She blinks and then lowers her book completely and moves slightly in the bench. In that moment Salem pop his head to observe the two new people in the table, his big yellow eyes, fixed in them like he were analyzing them, and if they were a threat or not. Both guys glance at the fur ball of a cat, while said animal climb to the table and sit like royalty, still observing them like a hawk.

"Am Raven Belfour, I am second year, transferred from America, and this… " She point to the cat, who's eyes never waver from them. "Is Salem, my familiar." She put a hand in his back, petting him lightly, his tail moving from side to side lazily.

Before anyone could say anything else, they hear someone calling the girl.

"Raven!"

And when she looks at the door, there, coming at top speed was Pam, with her Gryffindor uniform and her hair in a high pony-tail. Within two seconds she has her arms around the neck squishing the daylight out of her cousin, while ranting about yesterday.

"This school is fantastic! The dormitories are awesome and the feast yesterday magnificent!" she squeal happily, while Raven was trying to get her arms from her neck, failing miserably. "And the people...! Well not everyone, that stupid git, Black! He is insufferable! Arrogant fool!" murmur Pan, but loud enough to the three of them to hear.

"I Can't… Breath!" the girl squeals out, barely audible to them, but Pam didn't hear a thing too engrossed in her rant.

Severus and Lucius were observing the scene with raise eyebrow, a smile tuck in the corner of the blond when he hear the blonde girl, rant about the Gryffindor boy, both found the situation comical. Suddenly Pam, turn her head and look at them directly, like for the first time she was aware of their presence in the table.

"Hey, you did friends already!" she let go of her almost comatose cousin, look around a little, and then look at them again a little confuse. "Where is Narcissa? I thought for sure she would be here with you?" Pam said, sitting beside the black hair girl and start putting some scrambles eggs and toast, with pumpkin juice to drink.

Raven meanwhile was taking huge deep breath of air to fill her lungs; blinking a bit to register what in the seven hells were Pam talking about.

"Cissy, was asleep when I wake up this morning, so was everybody else in the dormitory for that matter" commented Raven, drinking a bit of her milk, before continue answering her questions. "And they are… " She pause, unsure of what to say, but then continue in low voice. "They are fellow students from my House, I just met them." Her hand was still stroking Salem, whose eyes have never left them.

"Oh! Salem is doing that thing again!" Pam said, watching the cat and the looking at the boys, smiling. "My name is Pamela Belflour, nice to meet you!" she didn't wait for their response and start digging in her food. "Am starving!" She exclaim happily.

"You are always starving, Pam" commented her cousin, rolling her eyes but in reality her voice was devoid of annoyance.

"I am Lucius Malfoy, and this is my friend, Severus Snape, we are third year" Repeat Lucius again, observing the two girls curiously. Both didn't look alike, nor psychically or in attitude. They were literally like day and night. "You are Gryffindor." He couldn't contained himself, the houses Slytherin and Gryffindor were declare enemies, has no one has ever told her that? And for that matter, why was she eating with them instead with her own house?

"Yeah, Gryffindor" was her only vague response, too engrossed in her food. "Nice to meet you too!"

"Please to meet you" was all that Severus could said, he was all that time, gathering information about the two girls, and the weir cat, whose glare was a bit unnerving. And has become to recognize that the two of them share the same trail, neither was repulse by his look. This was disconcerting in the last.

Pam head shoot suddenly from her plate, and took a good look at Severus, and then her face lit like a candle in recognition.

"Hey, I know you!" she point at him, beaming with excitement, like a little kid with a new candy.

Both Lucius and Severus tensed, they both knew what the Gryffindor says about the Slytherins, especially about Severus, and neither were good things. The two look at the blond wearily. Raven look mild curious at her.

"Your Lily's friend, aren't you? She is a sweetheart! She told me about this friend of hers yesterday night, she said that you were a good guy and very intelligent! I totally have to meet you!" Pam was possibly beaming at him, with a smile from one corner of the face to the other. She was happy because now she could tell her redhead friend about this encounter. "Am so glad I sit with you today… "

Severus blink a bit, watching this new girl, and his brain register the name of his friend and crush, rushing out of her lips and all the information about this two girls was confusing at best, now more than ever. And he has to add this girl, Pam to the incognita of Raven. It was going to be a weir day that was for sure, he thought to himself.

"So you don't like Black, do you?" ask Lucius, curious about that bit of information, his light-grey eyes watching the girl.

Pam snort, really snort and then curve her lips like she has swallow something unpleasant. Her brow furrowed.

"No. Dislike is a small word for what I feel about that arrogant fool. More like contempt." Pam said, swallowing all her scramble egg and pumpkin juice. Then turn in her seat and look seriously right at her cousin. And then, said. "You should totally stay away from him, he's only troubles and his ego is too big for his own head… but you will see by yourself in no time."

Raven only nod once, her dear cousin usually was right about people, but she wasn't worry about the named black at all, nobody usually pay any mind to her presence most of the time. And she likes it, because it gives her the time to look at her surrounding and really see something that other miss. She was very perceptive sometimes, but others she was helpless with her surrounding, most of the time the latter.

"How interesting." Lucius comment, a smile curving his lip, the mirth was evident in his eyes.

"Indeed." Severus agreed, his features relaxing a bit. His eyes shift from the blonde girl to the dark hair girl and found her petting her cat totally unaware of the conversation at all.

And in that precise moment she lifts her gaze and her dark brown eyes collide with his, and like last night she smile shyly at him her expression serene, before lifting the book and focus her attention in it. Pretty much ignoring the conversation in the table, while the other students were arriving for breakfast.

"Ah! You are here. I've worry a bit when I wake up and didn't see you in bed" Said a voice from behind the girls.

"Cissy, good morning" Raven welcomes the blonde girl with a tiny smile, lifting her face out of the book to greet her friend and back to it.

"Morning" was all she said, before sitting down beside the dark hair girl.

#

#

#######

#

#

The rest of the day after breakfast go with excitement, for both of the Americans girls; their classes were a bit different than in their other school back in the United States. But soon they discover that they didn't have all the classes together, just three of the five lessons. Just Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, most called DADA, and History of Magic the two girls have together, the rest, Transfiguration, Charms were separated. This was because they were in different houses they discover later, that and Slytherin and Gryffindor hate each other with vigor. And when they enter their first class of the day, Potions, and the Belflour girls sit together there was a silence in the room, but neither knew it was for them, and the whispers begin quietly until Professor Slughorn enter the classroom and everybody go quiet.

"My, my… what do we have here? You two are the transfer student, am I correct?" Slughorn was a middle age man, with already semi-bald head, a bit round on the stomach and waist and good nature.

"Yes, we are, sir" Pam was the one to answer, smiling at him, her companion just nod her head, but otherwise keep quiet.

"Belflour, correct?" he asks, and Pam again confirms, and he beamed at them. "By chance aren't you two related to the Belflour working by the Ministry of Magic here in London?"

"Yes, we are. They're our uncle and aunt." Again, was Pam who answer, but even when she was smiling and her face never change, there was no real emotions behind those words.

But Slyghorn didn't notice it, nor did anyone else in the room other than Raven, for that matter. And she was in the same level of the thing with Pam in that topic, it was out of question. Neither offer more information nor elaborate more about it, so Slughorn start the class.

Raven wasn't bad in potion, she was average in reality and so was Pam, but when working together they were good. The dark hair girl one of five times blows up a caldron, at least once in a while. Because her mind tend to go over thinking in other topics or a book, people assume that it was Pam who will do it, because of her cheerful personality that appear clumsy but it was really the other way around. Raven was good at History of Magic if the topic was interesting to her, and most of the time it was, and in Transfiguration, and when it was Charms… it wasn't her thing, but she wasn't bad either, but with DADA, she was fatal. In DADA, she was pretty good in the theory, but in practice file… she almost always ended in her back in the floor, and with bruises and cuts all over her. She sucks badly.

Pam in the other hand, was good at Charms, Transfiguration and DADA, but in History of Magic was fatal, she most of the time couldn't remember a thing about it, History of any type, was her down fall. That and flying, she was more happy in her own two feet than in a broom in the air, sure she pass the test back in Salem, but otherwise she refuse to ride a broom unless someone force her with blackmail or something. While Raven was pretty good flying in broom and she likes it.

After the two first classes of the day, Potion and Transfiguration, for Raven, and Potion and Charms for Pam, respectively there was break for lunch, and the two friends go directly to the Great Hall for food. Raven was walking with her new companion, a guy from her same age, grade and house, a bit chubby and shy, light brown hair, pale skin and dark blue eyes named Aasron Grint. He was more the type of follow persons and such and he didn't have friends in the school, even in his own house, the others ignored him and the people in the other three houses bully him for what she gather of the time she observed him in Transfiguration, and she has sit with him all class, eventually talking to him in low voice so Professor McGonagall didn't take points. He was pure blood, but really didn't have prejudice toward Muggle-born or Half-Blood, like most of the Slytherin and some other houses have.

They were chatting serenely about the Quidditch and the house team, going down stair from the third floor, Cissy has go back to the Slytherin common room with some of her friends saying that she will soon follow her later, when she finish what she was to do. So it was only the two of them and some other students that were going in the same direction, when a sudden voice interrupts their conversation, very rudely and her friends books were thrown to the floor by magic.

"Oh! Is Chubby-boy! What are you doing talking about Quidditch? With your fat body you never will play it and win!" said a Gryffindor boy with brown hair, brown eyes and glasses, followed by other one with black hair and grey eyes. "Don't you agree, Sirius?"

"But of course, James! He's only dreaming to play Quidditch like us!" Sirius said smirking cruelty to her friend. Both haven't seen the dark hair girl standing almost behind him.

Aasron was flushed and quietly stuttering words, very humiliated, because almost everyone in the corridor has stop to see the two boys taunt the other one, some were laughing, other smiling. And Raven was frowning disgusted with all of them for their unjustified cruelty. She hates injustice.

"Aww, he is without word again!" the one with grey eyes said again, taunting him aloud, and his friend laughs loudly.

"Yeah, he- " The one named James didn't finish whatever he was going to say, because a low but strong voice speak.

"Leave him alone!" Raven, was now standing by her friends side, her dark eyes glaring at them. She usually avoided fights and confrontations, but those two were getting to her nerves and she wasn't going to stand by and watch her new friend be humiliated like that! "He hasn't done anything wrong!"

There was a silence for few seconds in the corridor, in which Lucius and Severus has arrive a minute or so ago, and watch her spoke to their nemesis, both paralyses of the impression. She was little and the two Gryffindor were at least one head taller than her. But she lifts her chin and glare at them, while hugging her books to her chest tightly, just the watchful eye would see that she was trembling a bit, and both Severus and Lucius knew it. Everyone else was too shock or surprise to notice it.

"Oh! We have a feisty one here!" Sirius said, smirking to the girl flirtatiously, same as James, who take a step near her smiling dangerously to her.

"Yes indeed Sirius! Loot at her, trying to be brave! I wasn't aware that Slytherins wench was brave or Slytherin in general!" Agreed James, looking down at her, and take another step near her, and lift his hand, the one with his wand and put it under her chin, it wasn't in a threatening way, but neither Lucius nor Severus for that matter see it that way. And both were moving toward them fast without begin noticed.

Raven heart was pounding hard in her chest, like it would burst out any minute now, and her eyes were wide open when the boy take a step toward her and then another, her blood like a drum in her ears and her face pale, she was a bit confuse and scared. She never has been in a fight before and when he points his wand under her chin, she froze holding her breath in her throat, waiting for a hex or jinx to make her go flying to the floor. But then all happen too fast, in a minute she was in front of him, with a wand at her chin and the next there was a wand pointing at the boy named James.

"Back off, Potter!" the calm voice of Severus Snape said, even then Raven note the dangerous tone in his voice, mixed with loathing and hate toward the boy of spectacles. "How the all mighty has fall. Threatening a girl younger than you, and disarmed no less!" His black eyes were boiling with disgust and cold hatred.

"You bastard!" Sirius has taken his wand to hex Severus, but he too find a wand pointed at him.

"Ha, ha, ha… If I were you, I wouldn't do that!" Lucius said, with malevolent tone, his light grey eyes hard and not for the first time the students around found that Malfoy and Snape weren't a force to meddle with unless you were searching troubles. They were two of the Slytherins that nobody wanted to come across alone.

James and Sirius were red face with anger and hatred, but weren't stupid, they knew that in that moment both were in disadvantage and must retreat, or else they be hexed. Everyone could see that Severus wanted him to do some kind wrong of move to hex him into oblivion, for many reasons, but this time he was doing it for a little girl who he barely knew.

"This isn't going to end like this! Watch my words Snivellus! When you're not looking I get my payback!" and with one last infuriating look at his nemesis, James take his wand from the girl and with a sign at Sirius, both turn around and left, with the others students that were observing the scene.

Neither Severus nor Lucius lower their wand until they were out of sight. The tension in the corridor was still palpable, but Raven was starting to come from her state of shock and calm down, her body tremble more visible and her legs wobble under her weigh, her breath coming out shakily and all the attention was on her immediately. Aasron, Lucius and Severus turn to look at her, and she blinks her eyelashes that have tears in it. She couldn't stand anymore so she crouch down with her knees to her chest and lower her face, rubbing with her fist her eyes, trying to make go away her tears.

Severus feels his heart flutter a bit with sympathy and a strong feeling of wanting to protect her fill him. She was so small and looks like a small frightened child and her innocence and gentle shyness was something that no Slytherin girl has, most were manipulative and sly. She was different from them, even from Lily, who is a strong and confident person. Lucius was having similar thoughts about her; he was determined to keep an eye in her and in those bastards of Black and Potter, like his friend was sure to do.

"It's okay, Miss Belflour" Severus crouch down in front of her petite form, and hesitant a bit before putting his hand tentatively in her hair, petting her trying to calm her a bit. He hate seeing women cry, and begin harassed, but even he could deny that she look adorable when she look at him blinking owlishly trying to disperse her tears.

"You… Raven… " She try calming her breath a bit, and try again. "You can… call me… Raven… " And she smile shyly at him, still blinking a bit. The dark hair girl has known that this boy has something different and of all the people that could have come and stop those bulling boys, it was _HIM_, which has come to her aid. "Thank you… Mr. Snape"

"Severus." He fined himself saying, to his astonishment, but deep down he knew that he mean it. He looks at her seriously, but with something akin to kindness in his eyes. "It's Severus. And you welcome."

"Thank you, Severus." Raven said again, smiling more large and softly at him. "I've… really never done that before, but they were so annoying and rude, cruel even!" She comments quietly, taking the hand that the dark hair boy offered to stand up, still in shaky legs, but more stable now. Her eyes big like a doe, look at him. "I was pretty sure that he was going to hex me, even if I have my wand out… I probably had ended hexed likewise, I suck at DADA" she said sullenly, sighing softly.

"A-am… S-s-sorr-y… R-raven, this… w-was… m-my fault" Aasron said quietly, looking at the floor, ashamed and sad.

"No, it was their fault, we were just talking and they just came like a bull for the red flag at you" She deny vehemently, looking at her new friend kindly.

"Likewise, I am s-sorry… "

"No problem, Aasron, really" Raven was smile softly, and then look at Severus and Lucius, who have been observing them, and was very intrigued with his friend attitude and all, and was planning having a conversation with him a the small opportunity of begin alone with him. "Let's go to the Great Hall am a bit hungry anyway, or else Pam it's going to be worry." She hasn't finished talking when someone steps were hear in the end of the corridor, approaching to them fast.

"RAVEN!" Pamela's voice resounded in the walls and soon enough she was racing toward her cousin so fast, like followed by a mad hippogriff. Her face was a mask of worry and suspicious. When she got in front of her cousin, almost knocking Severus and Lucius out of her way without noticing, of course, she launch at her cousin like a drowning man at a lifeguard, almost chocking her for second time in the day.

"I… Can't… Breath!" the dark hair girl squeals. "Pam… Air! Please!"

"Sorry…" the blonde girl look a bit distressed. But her face change at one hard. "What actual hells happen? I've heard some students talking about you and some confrontation with two guys that I couldn't catch the name of, and then… Severus and Lucius, and a confrontation!" she said quickly, barely examining her cousin for control damage or anything, beside her eyelashes begin humid, there was no a scratch in her dear cousin.

"Am fine! Just a little shocked… that's all… Nothing major happen-" She reply calmly, but was cut short midsentence.

"Bullshit! You have been crying, you never, _ever_, cry unless a baby animal dies! I want to know what happen now!" she demand, her face a fierce scowl, her golden amber eyes were like gold in that moment. "What happen?" she ask this time to Severus, but was Lucius who answer.

"Black and Potter came with their egos up the clouds like ever, and decide it would be fun bother you cousin new friend, and when she try to make them stop, Saint Potter, decide to play with his wand toward you cousin chin, while she was defenseless and Black was encouraging him to do so, apparently, when we decide to intervene before thing got out of hand" Lucius was recounting the scene with cold voice, but not because he was angry with her, he just was angry with both Gryffindor guys. And all of them knew it. He looks at her. "They didn't take it too kindly, so now Severus has to watch his back for payback… more than usual I guess. But no worry, they didn't lay a finger in Raven, Severus took care of that."

For a moment Pam was silent. Then she smile kindly at Severus.

"Lily was right, you are a good person, and I thank you for helping my dear cousin, you didn't have to bother but likewise you did." Then, her eyes look in fire and her face flushed with rage. "Am gonna hex the daylight out of that son of a bitch! How dare he! And Black! Helping his Goddamn friend! And someone defenseless no less!" Pam almost screams, with fury running in her veins. "They'll pay for this!"

"Oh… this is gonna be bad… " Raven mutter, grimacing at her cousin words. But no because she was worry for the Gryffindor boys, Oh no! It was because she didn't want her cousin in problems. But when she was in that state it was bad for the person who's rage she was directing.

* * *

><p><strong>So there is the third chapter! I hope that you have like it! and I'll wait for your fantastic Reviews in the form of you oponion!<strong>

**Sirius isn't a bad person, he's just too egocentric for his own good and he's spoiled brat sometimes, but no worry I have to make him change and not be soo annoying and so... I really don't like James Potter much, almost at all, because of what he did do Severus in the past! D:**

**Any way I hope for more reviews!**

**Also, I'm moving, so I don't know when I'm gonna post the next chapter so... sorry!**

**Until next time!**


End file.
